Colors Of Easter
by NessaYume
Summary: What kind of trouble can Matt get into dying eggs? It's an innocent Easter past time, right? My Easter 2012 fic, written for a Spring competition over on MangaBullet.


A/N: So, after dying eggs with my son, this came into my head. Happy Easter!

**Colors Of Easter**

"Hey!" Misa greeted as the door flung wide open. She ushered them into the small cottage she owned with her lover, Kiyomi. The blonde woman was always a bundle of energy. Kiyomi greeted them in the living room, accepting the burden of deviled eggs, potato salad, and cranberry sauce from their arms.

"Oh God! Mello, what happened to your hair?" Kiyomi asked Matt snorted, trying to cover it up as Mello glared at him.

"I like it! Where can I get mine done?" Misa smiled, sitting on the arm of the chair Kiyomi took refuge in.

"Of course you would, Misa. If you must know, Matt did it." The blond glared at his lover once again, but the red head smirked and his eyes darkened.

"Oh, this sounds like a sexy story!" Misa enthused, clapping her hands a few times.

"Well.." Matt's eyes gleamed as Mello nodded his consent to share the story, sending the red head into a launch of details. "It happened yesterday while we were dying eggs." He explained, showing of his stained pink fingers...

~Previous Day~

"Honey, I'm home!" Matt called as he slammed the door behind him. He dropped his keys on the mail table and kicked off the boots he hadn't even bothered to tighten the laces for a trivial trip to the store.

"Good, the potatoes are done." Mello called back. Matt walked in and found the blond in the kitchen, moving around expertly. Instead of his normal leather, he was wearing a pair of loose fitting, light wash jeans and a white tank top. As much as Matt loved the leather, he would always love the laid back look on Mello. Even more, his blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail, stray hair tickling his face. Matt dropped his back on the table and moved behind Mello, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Zelda, you look sexy all relaxed and domesticated." He chuckled, kissing his lovers cheek. Mello rolled his eyes, but turned to get a proper kiss. Matt's hands gripped Mello's denim clad ass, kneading the mounds.

"None of that, Matt. We have to finish this." Mello pushed him away lightly. Matt groaned but complied.

"Fine. The potatoes have to cool to be mixed later. I already made the deviled eggs. Want to get the dying out of the way while we wait?" Matt asked, filling up plastic cups with water before Mello could even answer.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Hero's in a half shell, TURTLE POWER!" Matt bellowed, holding out his completed Donatello egg. It was a tradition for Matt to make different characters into Easter eggs. This year, he had already completed a Pikachu, all four turtles, a pokeball, and even a Spiderman. Now, he was moving on to Kirby. Mello rolled his eyes as he was stuck with the simple eggs, making sure there was one for each person.

"You're such a nerd, Matty." Mello said contently, smiling at the red head. Matt looked up with his own smile. Blue eyes met green in an intense stare.

"Fuck!" Matt's eyes broke contact as the cup of pink dye tipped over. There was a scramble as he tried to mop it up with newspaper. Mello couldn't help but bust out laughing. Matt stopped at the sound and looked up. "You think it's funny?" He smiled.

"Oh, definitely." Mello nodded. Matt caught his gaze again, but this time he moved, capturing his lips with his own. "Matt-"

"No. Don't make me wait any longer." He spoke huskily against his lips, burying his fingers in blonde locks, snapping the band that held it up. Mello's protest died immediately as his own arms wrapped around Matt's body.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I made you wait?" Mello whispered, shoving Matt's gray tank top up his torso and over his head. Those talented fingers undid Mello's belt, and tugged them down. The blond assisted by lifting his hips. Matt stood and dropped his own pants, hands gripping his hips tightly, pulling him into his lap. Mello slicked his fingers up real quick with saliva, pressing them into Matt one at a time.

"Tease." Matt groaned, pushing against the fingers. Mello smirked up at him, and laughed when Matt pushed his arm away, settling his entrance over his erection. "I told you, no more waiting. I need you." He groaned, slamming his body down, crying out in pleasure at the pain moving up his spine. Mello moaned out as well, his head falling back.

"Always did like it rough, didn't you?" He teased. Matt's only answer was to move faster, making the chair rock under them. His hands tugged at the white tank top, as his body rode Mello wantonly. The blond's nails dug into his hips and scratched up and down his abdomen.

Mello gripped Matt's hips tightly again, standing up to rest Matt on the edge of the table, slamming into his with renewed force. Matt fell back on his hands, crying out in ecstasy as his prostate was slammed into repeatedly.

"Oh, fuck! Mello!" Matt cried out, running his fingers through Mello's hair, tugging hard on the locks as he came. Mello buried his face in the crook between Matt's shoulder and neck, shouting loudly at his own release. They stayed there for a few moments, content in each others arms.

Mello sighed, pulling away slightly to kiss Matt's lips.

"Oh fuck." Matt gasped. Mello smirked.

"I didn't even do anything." He rolled his hips. Matt whimpered, but shook his head.

"N-no.. Mels.. You.. Uh.." He tugged at the white shirt, and Mello looked down at it, a frown marring his lips. The cloth was covered in pink, purple, orange, blue, and yellow. His eyes moved to the disaster of a table behind Matt. Their bodies disconnected as he took in the mess, Matt's hands covered in they dye as well.

"Oh well, it's just a shirt." He shrugged. But Matt's eyes were wide, staring at his face.

"Lets take a shower." Matt squeaked, hopping down from the table and rushing down the hall. Mello followed after him confused. "Just jump right in there, Mels!" Matt tried to shove him to the shower.

"Matt, what the hell-" He stopped as he caught sight of the mirror. His own eyes widened comically at the sight of his hair. "If this doesn't come out, you're dead."

~Current Day~

Misa and Kiyomi were laughing hysterically as Matt told them about how furiously he washed Mello's hair, repeating the action multiple times before they gave up.

"Oh my." Kiyomi gasped.

"At least it's festive?" Misa offered. Mello rolled his eyes, reclining in his seat. "Hey, seriously though. I'm not sure how it was accomplished in such a fashion, but at least it's even and looks good. It could be worse!" She tried. It was true. Somehow Matt had managed to evenly distribute the colors in the blond hair, giving him colorful highlights.

"Yeah, well.. Don't be surprised that most of the eggs we brought with us are multicolored." Mello smirked, causing the woman to look into the basket where the Easter eggs sat.

"Mello! We're hiding those for children! Everyone will start showing up soon too!" Misa shrieked.

"What? It's not like anything happened to them! The colors just splashed all the eggs. The kids will love it." Misa grabbed the eggs to go hide them in the spacious back yard, stopping to wink at Mello.

"Just like they'll love your hair."

A/N: Yes, my fingers are multicolored. Yes, I have a little in my hair. Only cause my 2 year old has pink fingers and got my bangs. Luckily, my hair is red at the moment, so you can't tell all that much. Lol. I haven't tried to wash it yet, and am not sure about the effects it would have to blonde hair for real. Lol.


End file.
